


Too Much To Ask

by orphan_account



Series: What about us [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jinyoung wanted moreMore than being friendsBut its always too much to ask
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: What about us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Too Much To Ask

Jinyoung wanted more than this.

More than being friends 

Of course he did  
It’s been close to a year since he fell for that boy 

He wanted to be held by him. Wanted to hold him close. Bury his face in the crook of his neck and feel his arms around him. To lie face to face and count the freckles on his face. To trace his face till he could draw it in the air. To touch his cheek. To know what it feels like breathing the same air as him and shifting closer to him . To know what it’s like intertwine their fingers and feel his pulse.

To know what it feels like to have his arm around him. To know what’s it like to have his fingers lingering on his face to know what it’s like to have him play with his hair. To get his fingers in his hair and massage his scalp. To have him sigh next to him with his eyes staring into his. To have hold him. To have him. To be with him  
But it was too much to ask

The other never saw him more than a friend 

And even though his actions spoke a louder and a completely different tale, jinyoung knew its best to wait. Because he was sure, somewhere his heart knew theres more to it. Theres more to Jaebeom's feelings than he tells Jinyoung. 

And a part of Jinyoung is ready to wait 

And a part of him dies everyday 

Because he cant 

He cant anymore 

He cant hold onto his pillows wishing it was Jaebeom instead.

He Cant compare everyone he comes across to him any longer 

He cant smile like Jaebeom's his world 

Because he isnt 

Not now 

And a big part fears, not ever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you !  
> ~ eusoo


End file.
